1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to micro-strip transmission lines. In particular, embodiments are related to the use of stubs to compensate for crosstalk in micro-strip transmission lines.
2. Discussion
Far-end crosstalk can accumulate on micro-strip transmission lines, and particularly in single-ended signaling arrangements. While certain approaches to eliminating crosstalk may be available, there still remains considerable room for improvement.